No Need Title
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: HIATUS. Slight HiruMamo friendship for this chapter — Kumpulan drabble dan oneshot gaje bin abal tentang persahabatan para tokoh Eyeshield 21.
1. Siapa

_Summary : _Kumpulan _drabble_ dan _oneshot_ gaje bin abal tentang persahabatan para tokoh Eyeshield 21. **MontaSuzu **_friendship__ for this chap._

_Disclaimer : _** Riichiro Inagaki** _and _**Yusuke Murata**.

_Warning :_ _A little bit _**OOC**, _Timeline_ loncat-loncat, dan kadang cerita tidak bersambung satu sama lain tapi masih memiliki benang merah.

_Enjoy_! **XD**

* * *

.

**- Siapa **

.

Suatu hari di siang yang tak begitu terik, ketika awal latihan rutin akan dimulai, saat para anggota Devil Bats sedang sibuk sendiri dengan urusan masing-masing dalam ruang klub...

"Mon-Mon!" mendadak Suzuna menghampiri Monta sambil menepuk pundaknya keras-keras, menyebabkan lelaki itu tersedak kulit pisang yang sedang ia makan.

"Ada apa, sih? Aku jadi kaget MAX nih!" Monta menoleh untuk memberikan tatapan sebal pada Suzuna yang hanya bisa nyengir.

Namun cengiran yang tadi ia pasang lenyap seketika tatkala dia mulai bicara, "Mon-Mon... kau tahu tidak...," kilauan licik terlihat kinclong di matanya, "...kalau Mamo-nee sudah punya seseorang yang spesial buatnya?"

Monta terdiam sejenak sebelum terlonjak kaget dari duduk, "MUKYAA?!" matanya terbelalak lebar, membuat dia makin mirip dengan monyet. Dan membuat seisi klub ikutan menoleh ke arah mereka karena teriakan kencangnya.

"Sstt!! Jangan berisik, ini rahasia!" Suzuna melirik Mamori yang memandang heran, "Kalau kau mau tahu, diam dan tanggapi aku dengan berbisik saja." ia berkata sambil menoleh kanan-kiri bak perampok bank.

"B-baik. Pasang telinga max."

"Nah, apa kau tahu tentang itu?"

Monta menggeleng-geleng lebay, "Mukkyaa~! Tidak tahu! Siapa itu? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Berani sekali dia merebut perhatian Kak Mamori! Siapa sih? Eh! A-ah, aku tahu... Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah ak―

"Bukan! Tentu saja itu bukan kau!" Suzuna menggeplak kepala Monta dengan Majalah _Monthly American Football_ yang sedang dibaca Kurita.

"L-lalu siapa? Langsung _to the point_ sajalah, penasaran max nih."

Sang gadis ber-_roller blade_ menyeringai licik, "Sudah kubilang ini rahasia! Tapi aku yakin kau tak akan membiarkan hal yang seperti itu terjadi, kan?"

"T-tentu saja! Kalau orangnya bukan aku, pasti."

"Pada kenyataannya orang itu bukan kau. Jangan ngarep deh!"

"MUKYAA~! Siapa dia, sih? Akan kuhajar kalau ketemu! Najong sekali dia berani-beraninya merebut perhatian Kak Mamori yang seharusnya jadi milikku itu! Beritahu aku, akan kuberi pelajaran max!" Monta menunjuk udara dengan telunjuknya―seperti biasa, bergaya ala orang terkeren nomer satu di dunia. Padahal tidak,―tentu saja.

Seringai Suzuna makin melebar, "Benarkah? Apa kau akan berani mengiris-iris atau menginjak-injaknya kalau ketemu?"

"P-pasti!" Monta mengangguk yakin.

"Bahkan memasukkannya dalam karung dan membuang ke sumur agar jadi Sadako?"

"Bah, gampang!"

Lagi, seringaian gadis _cheerleader_ tersebut makin melebar dan melebar, "Menyiksa hingga sakaratul maut, jika diperlukan?"

"Che, tentu!"

"Walaupun dia adalah orang yang jauh lebih keren darimu?"

"Hei, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan tampang, tahu! Lagipula tidak ada orang yang lebih keren dariku! Keren MAX!!"

"Oke, oke... Sebentar, aku mau muntah dulu," cepat-cepat Suzuna keluar dari ruang klub sembari mencomot sebuah kantong kresek. Setelahnya sedetik kemudian ia kembali dengan wajah agak pucat, "Mari kita lanjutkan. Mmm... meski dia adalah orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat menakutkan?"

Lelaki monyet sahabat Sena di sana kembali mengangguk walau tak seyakin yang pertama kali, "Oosh!! Akan kubuat dia jadi perkedel!!"

Kali ini Suzuna memperlihatkan cengiran ala Hiruma seraya berbalik dan beranjak menjauh dari Monta (lagi) dengan secepat kilat menyambar, "Kalau begitu silahkan lakukan sekarang. Orangnya ada di belakangmu tuh."

"Heh?"

Secara tiba-tiba aura setan terasa sangat kuat di belakang Monta, hingga ia tak berani menoleh barang sedikitpun. Tapi tapi... rasa ingin tahunya akan siapa orang yang beruntung tadi sangat besar. Maka dengan perlahaaaaan sekali, Monta menengok ke belakang. Dan apa yang dilihat matanya sekarang sungguh sangat membuat dia syok. Ludah diteguk banyak-banyak pun tak berarti.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Monyet? Mau membuatku jadi perkedel?"

Monta berancang-ancang kabur, namun kelelawar-kelelawar misterius yang aneh segera menangkap pergerakannya, "Ti-tidak Kak Hiruma! A-aku t-tadi c.. cuma bercandaa~!!! Kukira orang itu bukan kakak!"

"KEKEKEKEKE... Dasar Monyet Sialan. Kau yang akan kubuat jadi perkedel!"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan keras disertai teriakan pilu seorang(?) monyet.

.

**OWARI~**

* * *

**A/N :**

Oke, saya tahu ini abal dan nggak nyambung. Saya tahu itu! Saya tahu! Tolong jangan lempari saya dengan pisang! KYAAAAH~! **-mulai gila-**

Emang isinya semua bakal gaje kayak gini, _so_ kalau yang nggak suka mendingan nggak usah baca. Jangan malah nantinya meninggalkan _flame_ di fic yang sebenarnya memang butuh _flame_ ini.**(?) **Jangan permasalahkan soal judul aneh itu.. **'=.=** Bukan apa-apa, saya cuma nggak punya ide buat bikin judul aja kok. **Dx** Ada yang mau ngasih saran? Dan jangan permasalahkan juga soal _typo_ dan keanehan yang bertebaran~ Itu emang sudah jadi ciri khas saya dalam menulis. **TT^TT **

Ohya, eniwei saya pengen nanya sesuatu... Monta kalo manggil Mamori itu _Mamori-neechan_, atau _Mamori-senpai_? **O.o** Jadinya sekarang saya pake _'kak_' aja, deh... Ripyu sangat diharapkan untuk perbaikan di masa depan. **XD**

.

_Arigatou for reading, minna-sama~_


	2. Obrolan

_Summary : _Kumpulan _drabble_ dan _oneshot_ gaje bin abal tentang persahabatan para tokoh Eyeshield 21. ** IkkyuAgon **_friendship__for this chap. Maybe slight _**IkkyuMamo, IkkyuJuri, IkkyuOto, IkkyuWaka, AgonMamo, AgonMegu, **_and_** AgonOto**_. '_**=.=**

_Disclaimer : _**© Riichiro Inagaki** _and _**Yusuke Murata**.

_Warning :_ _A little bit _**OOC**, _Timeline_ loncat-loncat, dan kadang cerita tidak bersambung satu sama lain tapi masih memiliki benang merah.

_Enjoy_! **XD**

* * *

.

**- Obrolan**

.

Senja sudah mulai menjelang. Lembayung merona di ufuk barat mengingatkan bahwa waktunya Shalat Maghrib sudah tiba. Namun Ikkyu Hosokawa dan Agon Kongo tampak masih terdiam di bangku mereka―tak ada niatan untuk segera beranjak dari sini. Yah, dari luar mereka memang kelihatan sangat kurang kerjaan, tapi sebenarnya kerjaan mereka justru baru akan dimulai sekarang. Sekarang―ketika waktu jalan-jalan malam minggu bagi semua kalangan dimulai. Saat para gadis banyak berkeliaran.

"Ng... Agon..," Ikkyu berbisik memecah keheningan. Keringat dingin tanda gugup bercucuran dari pelipisnya, "...apa ini masih lama?" ia bertanya seraya mengusap peluh menggunakan kertas**(?)** yang tiba-tiba terbang ke arahnya.

Agon menyeringai gaje, "Tidak... Sebentar lagi mereka semua akan bergantian lewat. Aku yakin, sebab aku selalu berada di sini tiap malam minggu."

"Oh... Oke, baiklah," hanya itu tanggapan yang bisa diberikan Ikkyu.

**-**

**2 bulan kemudian.**

**-**

"Ebuset, udah dua bulan! Agon, mana mereka? Kita bisa keburu jamuran, nih!" kembali Ikkyu memulai pembicaraan seraya menyingkirkan jaring laba-laba yang memenuhi tubuhnya akibat terlalu lama menunggu dengan kesal.

Agon menggeram keras, "Aku juga tak tahu! Perasaan kita baru menunggu selama dua puluh menit. Kenapa di atas bisa tertulis sampai dua bulan? Kalau sudah selama itu, rambutku pasti sudah sepanjang Kuntilanak, kali!!" ia menendang kata-kata **'2 bulan kemudian'** di atas sana dengan brutal, "Ulang lagi! Dasar _author _sampah!"

Dan akhirnya karena ketakutan yang amat sangat pada ancaman sang jenius berambut gimbal tersebut, _author_ pun dengan berat hati mengulang kembali adegan tadi kepada plot aslinya sesuai permintaan... **'=.=**

**.**

_Starting repeat..._

.

-

**Dua puluh menit kemudian.**

-

Apa yang dikatakan Agon ternyata benar terjadi. Parade gadis-gadis lewat betul-betul dimulai dengan pembukaan dari Megu Tsuyumine, manajer Zokugaku Chameleons yang membawa sekarung penuh sayur-mayur. Tampaknya dia habis dari swalayan untuk belanja.

"Nah, bagaimana dia menurutmu, Ikkyu? Cantik juga, kan?"

_Receiver_ jenius asal Shinryuji yang ditanya terdiam sejenak, "Err―kalau boleh jujur sih, dia bukan seleraku... Sebab sepertinya dia galak dan terlalu tegas...," terdiam lagi, "Tapi dia memang CANTIK kok!" Ikkyu melanjutkan cepat-cepat ketika melihat Megu mendelik padanya.

"Hmm.. begitu. Kalau dia bagaimana?" Telunjuk Agon tertuju pada Juri Sawai yang sedang lewat dengan _fungky_-nya.

Wajah Ikkyu seketika memerah, "Dia... cantik."

"Fufufufu ternyata seleramu yang begitu, ya...," Agon tertawa laknat. Menyeramkan sekali, bahkan _author_ pun sampai takut mendeskripsikannya.

Ikkyu melirik Agon sewot, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," pemuda gimbal tersebut tersenyum lebar, "Nah, bagaimana kalau dia?" kembali telunjuk mengarah pada seorang gadis. Ikkyu membelalak ketika melihat arah tunjuk Agon.

"Agon, yang benar saja kau? Aku masih normaal~!" katanya histeris. Membuat Agon mengernyit lalu ikut mengalihkan pandangan pada objek yang sedang Ikkyu tatap. Jah, ternyata yang ia tunjuk tadi adalah banci perempatan yang ikutan nimbrung di antara parade gadis cantik. Pantas saja Ikkyu langsung begitu.

"Oh, maaf. Maksudku yang di belakangnya."

"Hah?! Yang di belakangnya kan, si Mizumachi yang dari Poseidon ituu! Kau mau meledekku, ya?" Ikkyu mulai terdengar putus asa, namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ingin sekali dia mencekik Agon, namun ia sadar yang ada justru dia yang bakal dibanting jika melakukan hal ini.

Agon menggeram menahan amarah, "ARGH! Bukan sampah tinggi itu yang kumaksud! Tapi cewek di sampingnya!!"

Kali ini Ikkyu bengong dan kembali menengok. Matanya menangkap sosok indah Otohime, kapten _cheerleader _Poseidon, menyebabkan ia _blushing_ lagi, "O-oh.. Kalau dia sih... memang cantik sekali..."

"Aku sependapat. Tubuhnya bagus," Agon mengangguk-angguk, "Selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Ah... Manajer Ojo ya... Dia... dia imut, apalagi pakai baju bebas begitu~ Cantiiik~" semburat merah tak dapat disembunyikan oleh Ikkyu, "Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka saat melihat dia sedang gemetaran..."

Agon mengangkat satu alis mendengar komentar tersebut, "Kenapa kau sama denganku? Baiklah, dia!"

Kali ini telunjuk Agon mengarah pada sosok yang sudah begitu lama Ikkyu tunggu-tunggu kemunculannya. Pendaran cahaya terlihat menguar tatkala gadis itu berjalan sambil tersenyum manis (tapi sayangnya bukan pada Ikkyu). Matanya yang biru cemerlang... Rambut kecokelatannya yang tergerai dengan model baru... Kulitnya yang putih bersih dan sikapnya yang penuh dengan keanggunan membuat hidung Ikkyu segera berdarah, "Di-dia sih, super cantik!! Ahh!! Bagaimana ini?! Hidungku sampai berdarah segalaaa~!" teriak Ikkyu lebay.

Di sebelahnya, pemain Shinryuji bernomor punggung 2 hanya bisa membuang muka pasrah―agak menyesal sudah mengenal orang gaje macam Ikkyu. Cepat-cepat ia lemparkan selampe bekas muntahan anak kecil pada Ikkyu, "Yayaya... memang dia itu bagus. Kakinya saja indah... belum lagi pinggulnya."

Selesai mengelap _nosebleed_, Ikkyu kembali duduk manis, "He-eh... Lalu? Apa masih ada lagi?"

"Hmm... tadi kau terlewat manajernya Hashiratani Deers, Noroi Occults, dan Suster Kepala Oka saat sedang mengelap mimisan."

Mata Ikkyu membelalak, "Kenapa Suster Kepala yang menyeramkan itu kau sebut juga, sih?! Tentu saja dia tidak termasuk!! Euh... kalau manajernya Hashiratani itu hanya manis, bukan berarti aku suka... Sedangkan manajer Noroi terlalu suram. Lihat saja gayanya yang _gothic loli_ mencurigakan, bisa-bisa aku justru dikutuknya."

Agon melirik Ikkyu sedikit, "Kurasa kau pantas untuk dikutuk," ia memutar mata, "Baiklah, kurasa ini yang terakhir... Penutup parade hari ini... Kapten _Cheerleader _Deimon."

"Hahh...," Ikkyu menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Dia mah biasa saja. Tubuhnya tak berbentuk, sih... Wajah juga standar," ia berujar sembari menggeleng-geleng dramatis.

Agon ikutan mengangguk songong, "Setuju. Dadanya rata. Tidak menggairahkan sama sekali."

Bersamaan dengan _high-five_ yang dilakukan Ikkyu dan Agon atas kesepakatan pendapat, terlempar sepasang _in-line skate_ ke kepala mereka berdua.

**BUAGH!! **

"YAAA~!!! Rasakan! Dasar cowok kurang ajar! Bisanya berisik saja!!"

.

**OWARI~**

* * *

**A/N :**

Yak, semakin abal saja isi fic ini... **'-.- **Jadi tulisan aneh di atas bercerita tentang komentar-komentar Ikkyu dan Agon mengenai para gadis di Eyeshield 21 yang lewat-lewat kurang kerjaan pas malam minggu... Err-mungkin masih banyak _chara _cewek yang nggak nongol karena saya lupa nama dan nama timnya.. **'=w=**

Berdasarkan rikues Sacchan (Sapphire D. Hapsire) yang minta IkkyuAgon prensip, makanya saya buat ini. Tapi... dari mananya chapter ini yang berisi prensip merekaaa???! **-histeris sendiri-** Aih, maapkan aku Sacchan.. **ToT** Lain kali kubuat IkkyuAgon yang (agak) lebih waras. **Dx**

_Next plan : _**RikuSena****. ^^**

Ripyu?** XDD **Ohya, pada tau kan siapa yang ngelempar _in-line skate_ dan ngomong terakhir tadi? **:P**

.

_Arigatou for reading, minna~_


	3. Taruhan

_Summary :_ Kumpulan _drabble_ dan _oneshot_ gaje bin abal tentang persahabatan para tokoh Eyeshield 21. _Slight_** HiruMamo**_ friendship __for this chap_...

_Disclaimer : _**© Riichiro Inagaki** _and _**Yusuke Murata**.

_Warning : A little bit_ **OOC **(_or a lot?_ **O.o**), _Timeline _loncat-loncat, cerita tidak bersambung satu sama lainnya, ke**gaje**an, dan ke**jelek**an-kejelekan lainnya. _Don't like don't read, I've warned you..._

_Enjoy!_ **XD**

* * *

.

**- Taruhan **

.

"Hmm?? Membuat seragam baru? Untuk apa?" Mamori menoleh dari kegiatannya menyapu ruang klub, ke arah Hiruma yang sibuk mengetik entah-apa di _laptop_nya.

"Hmph. Apa harus kuulangi lagi kata-kata sialanku tadi hingga telinga sialanmu berlubang karena terus-terusan mendengarnya?" sang _Quarter Back_ merespon tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan.

Mamori menyipitkan mata kesal, "Tidak usah. Lagipula telingaku memang sudah berlubang. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa aku mendengarmu?" Gadis tersebut meletakkan sapu, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan keduaku, untuk apa membuat seragam baru?"

"Kekekeke! Bukan untuk apa-apa. Hanya bosan dengan seragam merepotkan yang sekarang. Dan menurut riset yang kuteliti sendiri, mengganti seragam seorang pemain _American Football_ dapat meningkatkan stamina dan semangat tubuh sialannya."

_Sweatdrop_ segera bermunculan di kepala Mamori ketika mendengar jawaban Hiruma, "Bohong. Itu pasti hanya karanganmu."

"Nah, itu kau tahu."

Mamori menarik napas menahan sebal, "Oke, kalau begitu seharusnya sekarang kita mendengar pendapat yang lain juga soal ini."

"Che, untuk apa? Biar anak-anak sialan itu bisa belajar mengoceh soal usul nista mereka?"

Mamori mengernyit, "Bukan!! Tentu saja karena mereka juga bagian dari Devil Bats! Memangnya kau mau menentukan sendiri? Itu sangat egois, Hiruma-kun!" ia menodongkan ujung tangkai sapunya pada Hiruma, sementara yang bersangkutan balik menodongkan _machine gun_.

"Cih, coba saja kau tanyakan pendapat mereka, Manajer Sialan. Kalau mereka nggak mengacau, aku bersedia nggak makan permen karet sialan ini selama seminggu." Hiruma menyeringai hingga berjuta-juta kelelawar misterius beterbangan dari tempatnya duduk.

Mamori tertegun sejenak, "Setahun?" katanya menatap Hiruma.

"Heh." Hanya ini balasan sang iblis seiring dengan seringaian yang makin melebar, "Dan kalau ternyata mereka mengacau, kau harus mau merelakan jatah kue susmu dimakan si Gendut Sialan selama setahun juga. Kekekeke!!"

**DEG!**

Kali ini gadis manajer itu tersentak, lagi-lagi ia terdiam cukup lama. Mamori hampir tak sanggup hidup tanpa kue sus Kariya. Lalu bagaimana caranya dia bisa menerima tantangan macam ini? Apa sebaiknya mundur saja? Kalau dia kalah dan harus menyerahkan kue susnya…itu sama saja seperti menyiksa diri… Hei, pikirlah! Tanpa kue sus, hidupnya pasti hampa! Tapi bagaimana dengan harga diri dan gengsi…??

"Euhm, sebenarnya ini tidak baik… Ya, taruhan itu tidak baik… Tapi…―uhh, bagaimana kalau diganti jadi seminggu saja?" Mamori akhirnya bersuara.

"KEKEKEKE!!! Tadi kau sudah bilang, jangan tarik kembali ucapanmu."

.

.

"…jadi begitulah… Bagaimana menurut kalian? Silahkan tulis pendapat di selembar kertas ini, dan kumpulkan padaku lagi jika sudah selesai." Mamori membagi-bagikan kertas angket yang baru saja di-_print_ Hiruma sebagai media para anggota Devil Bats mengutarakan pendapat mereka.

Monta menatap lembaran kertas angket itu penuh teliti, "Kenapa harus pakai kertas, Kak Mamori? Kan bisa langsung dengan bicara saja." Ia mengangkat alis.

"Emm, memang benar begitu, sih. Tapi akan lebih rapi lagi kalau dengan menggun―

**DOR!!**

Belum selesai Mamori menjelaskan, Hiruma sudah menembakkan peluru dari senjata yang sedang dibersihkannya ke udara, "Dasar Monyet Sialan! Nggak usah banyak bicara, tulis saja sekarang!!" serunya sambil melempar spidol yang langsung ditangkap dengan gemilang oleh Monta.

"B-baik, Kak Hiruma!"

.

.

"Gimana hasilnya? Kekeke, kujamin pasti ngaco semua!" Kapten Deimon itu berjalan melalui Mamori yang baru saja mengumpulkan semua angket dari para anggota.

"Kita belum tahu kalau belum membacanya, Hiruma-kun."

"Kekekekeke!!" Hiruma kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih kencang, "Coba saja baca, dan siap-siap untuk merelakan kue susmu dimakan si Gendut seminggu penuh! KEKEKE!"

Mamori hanya melirik Hiruma sewot, ia kemudian mulai menelusuri satu persatu isi kertas tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia yakin ia tak akan kalah taruhan―atau lebih tepatnya berusaha _meyakinkan_ diri.

.

**Isi angket :**

_Monta :_ Mukyaah~ kurasa seragam yang baru itu harus berwarna kuning dengan motif pisang! Dengan begitu semangat para pemain pasti langsung berkobar, MAX! (Hiruma yang melirik sudah menaikkan sudut bibir)

_Kurita : _Ah, hmm… m-menurutku seragam dengan model apa pun boleh kok, asal muat untuk badanku… Tapi pasti akan lebih baik jika gambarnya makanan. (Mamori _sweatdrop_, Hiruma menyipitkan mata)

_Sena :_ Err-bagaimana kalau sama seperti dulu saja? (Mamori mulai limbung)

**-coret-**_Hah-hah Brother_s**-coret-** _Juumonji :_ Hei, kenapa nama kami digabung?! Hah… masukkan unsur warna lainnya, tapi warna merah harus tetap mendominasi seperti yang sekarang. (Mamori kembali pulih, wajahnya cerah kembali. Hiruma mendengus)

_Kuroki :_ Kami bukan saudara, tahu!! Jadi aku buat di kertas baru saja! Huh, samakan saja warnanya dengan _Nintendo Wii_. Toh, bakal sama aja. (Tak ada respon)

_Togano :_ Ha? Aku juga pakai kertas baru. Seragam dengan gambar _manga_ buatanku, bagaimana? (Hiruma menyeringai)

_Suzuna :_ (Hiruma : "Hei, kenapa _Cheerleader_ Sialan itu ikutan?!") Yaa~! Mejikuhibiniu kurasa bagus! Warna pelangi menambah semangat perjuangan, lho! Dan lagi, kalau seragam kalian _fullcolor _begitu, seragam _cheers_ pasti akan jadi keren juga!

_Taki :_ Seragam apa pun cocok denganku yang jenius ini~ A-ha-ha! (Kertas yang dipegang Mamori jadi lecek)

_Komusubi :_ FUGO!! SISHIO! (??)

_Musashi :_ Aku tidak pintar soal ini. (Keduanya jatuh mendadak)

_Ishimaru :_ Apakah saranku masih dibutuhkan? (Tawa Hiruma langsung membahana)

.

.

Hiruma memandang Mamori dengan senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah, "Kekeke, jadi bagaimana?"

Sang Manajer terdiam sembari menundukkan kepala, harapannya pupus sudah… Sudah tak ada kesempatan sepersen pun untuk menang dari Hiruma… Ah, salahnya sendiri bersedia menerima taruhan yang sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya ini. Tapi… kue susnya… harga diri… gengsi…

Setelah beberapa saat terpaku, Mamori mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Mencoba menguatkan diri ketika dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia dilarang makan kue sus walau hanya seminggu. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, tampak sangat enggan untuk mengucapkan sepatah pun kata, "B-baiklah… h―

"Hngg?" satu alis Hiruma menukik tajam ketika Mamori tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia memberi tatapan bertanya pada gadis itu.

Seteguk ludah tertelan… Helaan napas kembali terdengar… Rintihan kecil yang untuk apa-tujuannya-tidak-diketahui juga mulai membahana, "HU-HUWEEEENGG~!!! KUE SUSKU TERSAYAAANG~!!!"

"H-hoi! Kenapa pake nangis segala sih?!!"

.

**OWARI~ **

* * *

**A/N :**_ Yes, I know it's very absurd... _**-pundung-** Ah, lagi kehabisan ide, dan yang muncul cuma ini doang. Maap banget RikuSena-nya di_-pending_ dulu~ **-depaked- **Tapi pasti saya bakal bikin kok~ Paling enggak saya coba...

Apresiasi bagaimanapun diterima, kalo bisa sekalian kasih ide gitu. **T,T**


End file.
